


sweet, unwavering faith

by Linisen



Series: Camboy!Aria [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Smitten Katsuki Yuuri, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, camboy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “Yuuri,” he said softly against the alpha’s lips, and Yuuri pulled back just slightly so he could look Victor in the eye. “You really don’t care?”“I don’t. I am not ashamed of you. I am very proud you want to be mine and in my life,” Yuuri said, and Victor’s heart swelled with warmth. “If something happens, we’ll face it together. Okay?”“You’re far too good to me,” Victor breathed, pulling Yuuri slower again. Yuuri smirked, and pushed him down into the soft mattress, lips a breath away as he whispered:“Not even close.”
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Camboy!Aria [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917880
Comments: 34
Kudos: 241
Collections: SFW Viktuuri Bookmarks





	sweet, unwavering faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsgleam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsgleam/gifts).



> This is a ficlet for stars-gleam and their prompt 'More from the Camboy AU - perhaps Victor coming with Yuuri to a swim competition?'. I hope you all enjoy it!

“And I’ve made sure they booked a double room for us,” Yuuri said as he went over his luggage for the competition one more time, Victor watching from the nest he had built on Yuuri’s bed. “Everyone looked very smug when I said it, but they all knew it was for you so.”

Victor’s heart pounded in his chest. He was so lovely, so incredibly good to him. Victor could hardly wrap his head around how fortunate he was to have someone like Yuuri as a boyfriend, who proudly stood by his side always, and had invited him into his life with such warmth and joy… and yet Victor worried.

“Are you sure?” he asked, nerves rushing through his veins. He wanted to come, wanted so desperately to go with Yuuri to the competition and stand by his side, but what if someone found out about Victor's caming? What if he caused stress to Yuuri before such an important race? Victor wasn’t sure if he would forgive himself if he did. 

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked as he paused, straightening from leaning over his suitcase to look at him. His scent turned worried, and Victor squirmed, picking at invisible lint on his leggings. 

“I mean… what if someone knows? And what if you become hassled for it? I don’t want you to have to suffer because of me,” Victor said, and then carefully looked up. “Are you sure you want me there?”

Yuuri stepped away from the bag and walked over to the nest as he kept Victor’s gaze, and then carefully crawled over the edge towards him. Victor’s stomach filled with butterflies. Yuuri just had that effect on him. 

“I’m sure,” Yuuri said determinately, and then pressed his lips to Victor’s. Victor sighed and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders, and kissed him deeper, letting his tongue slide into the alpha’s mouth. Yuuri moaned, and Victor shivered from the sound. He had never thought he would be so lucky to have a nest on Yuuri Katsuki’s bed, and he still couldn't fully believe it, even with Yuuri in his arms in it. 

“Yuuri,” he said softly against the alpha’s lips, and Yuuri pulled back just slightly so he could look Victor in the eye. “You really don’t care?”

“I don’t. I am not ashamed of you. I am very proud you want to be mine and in my life,” Yuuri said, and Victor’s heart swelled with warmth. “If something happens, we’ll face it together. Okay?”   
“You’re far too good to me,” Victor breathed, pulling Yuuri slower again. Yuuri smirked, and pushed him down into the soft mattress, lips a breath away as he whispered:

“Not even close.”

_____________________

Victor bit into his lower lip as he watched the pool bellow, the water still calm. Victor was anything but calm, which was strange because it wasn’t him that was competing. It was just.. He knew Yuuri had worked so hard for this, the time he spent pushing his body further and further just for the few seconds in the water, and even though Victor had full faith in Yuuri’s abilities, there was an ache inside him that wanted desperately everything to go well. 

There was a buzz in the air, as if there was something special about to happen. It was as if the crowd was all on their toes, fidgeting, and rowdy, as if they felt it too. Victor took a deep breath to try to calm himself, but it didn’t help. He looked up at the clock, heart beating a little too roughly in his chest as it continued to tick. Any minute now Yuuri would walk out with the other swimmers. Victor wished he could have been by Yuuri’s side instead, but he knew it was impossible. He had stayed for as long as he could during practice and warm up, and the best way Victor could show his support was right here, in the stands. 

The overhead speakers crackled, and the crowd looked up, and Victor's eyes immediately drew to the entrance at the back of the swim hall. The name of one of the other finalist contenders were visible beside it, and after welcoming everyone to the race the announcer started presenting the alpha’s competing. Victor knew them all by name, and had greeted a few in the back when he was with Yuuri, but Victor didn’t care about them. 

The introductions went on, and then it was like the crow took a collective breath as Yuuri’s name flashed next to the door. 

The announcer called his name, and the crow erupted into cheers as Yuuri stepped out. He was in his swim cap, goggles resting on top of it,his headphones over his ears. He was in his black to-the-knee tight swim shorts, as well as it in his long dark sweater, zipped up high in the collar. He waved sheepishly but kept his gaze forward, and Victor smiled, his heart doing a flip in his chest. It always did when he looked at Yuuri after all. He knew Yuuri wouldn’t be looking at the crowd, he never did. He had told Victor it was because of nerves, and Victor understood. 

They had been dating for three months now, and Victor had never felt like this with anyone before. Yuuri was addicting, and Victor knew he was moving too fast and letting his heart run away too much. He was getting too comfortable too, spending more and more time at Yuuri’s place instead on his own -- he had practically moved in at this point, even if neither of them had actually said it -- but he couldn’t stop. He craved being by Yuuri’s side, and as long as the alpha wanted him there, Victor would stay. 

The swimmers lined up, and a collective gasp ran through the arena as Yuuri pulled off his shirt, revealing the array of hickeys covering his neck and torso. Victor’s stomach flipped again, and something possessive and sweet pooled in his gut at the sight. Yuuri’s smile turned to a smirk too, and Victor grinned. 

Then, to Victor’s surprise, Yuuri looked up, and without much trouble found him in the stands. As soon as they locked eyes, Yuuri smiled widely, and Victor did too, and couldn’t stop himself from blowing Yuuri a kiss. Yuuri’s smile widened, as his cheeks colored, but he caught it, pressing his fingers to his lips in answer. The crowd buzzed, but none but the ones standing next to Victor seemed to have noticed, all for their focus fixated on Yuuri, trying to understand what it meant. Victor could only smile. 

The swimmers lined up, and Victor's nerves started drumming in his veins again. Yuuri looked determined before he pulled the goggles on, and Victor could see the set in his jaw and in his shoulders. Just seconds, and then they would all know. 

“Come on moy sladkij,” Victor breathed, his leg bouncing again. “You can do it.”

The swimmers rose, and then the starting sound went off, all of them diving in. Yuuri rushed through the water, and as soon as he broke the surface he swam with such power it made Victor’s knees weak. He was so strong, and he was so fast. Victor couldn’t take his eyes off him as he moved.

Yuuri turned, and as he came up on the surface afterwards he was in the lead. Victor couldn’t make a sound, his voice seeming stuck in his throat as the crowd screamed. Yuuri came closer and closer, and even before he raised his hand, Victor knew. 

_ “And it’s a new world record for Yuuri Katsuki!” _

________________________

“Victor!” Yuuri cheered, and Victor laughed as Yuuri moved towards him in a rush, his arms wrapping around Victor’s waist as Victor’s came around his shoulders. Yuuri lifted him up and then spun around, and Victor laughed, holding on tight. Yuuri smelled like pride and joy, and adoration, and Victor had to dip down and kiss him once they stopped turning. He really couldn’t hold back. 

“You were magnificent,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri hummed as he put him down, only to cup his cheek to kiss him deeply. “I knew you would win.”

“I had a great lucky charm with me,” Yuuri said, and Victor laughed, kissing him again and again. “God, you’re so pretty, and sweet, and perfect.”

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed against his lips, holding back from actually groping his boyfriend here in this very public setting, even if they were in the back and hidden from reporters. It was very difficult. “The things I’d let you do to me if we were alone.”

“Oh,” Yuuri breathed, and then the grip on Victor tightened as the alpha placed a kiss under Victor’s jaw, teasingly close to his collar covered scent gland. “Who needs the medal ceremony anyway?”

“Yuuri!” Victor laughed and pulled back, meeting Yuuri’s overjoyed gaze. “I’ll promise we can celebrate alone, after.”

“Good,” Yuuri grinned, and dipped down to kiss him again. “I’m planning on making you feel really good.” 

“Oh love,” Victor breathed, and nipped at Yuuri’s lip with his teeth teasingly. “You always do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I mayhaps have another part of this coming out in a few weeks. If you enjoy this series, subscribe to it to see it as it comes out. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
